


Birthday

by lebookster



Series: Stephcass Week 2016 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Gift Giving, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebookster/pseuds/lebookster
Summary: Cass spends the day celebrating her birthday with her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stephcass Day 6 which is Presents!

6 Years Ago:

“Hey Cass, when’s your birthday?” Stephanie asked. 

 

Cass pulled her cowl off. “I don’t know,” she replied. 

 

“Oh… that’s okay. We can make one up for you. How about May 24th?”

 

“Okay, but why then?”

 

“‘Cause that’s the day we met,” Stephanie replied shyly. She looked up to see Cass’s blank face. “Unless you don’t want it to be May--”

 

“No,” Cass stopped her and then smiled. “I like it.”

 

Now:

Cass eventually found out that she was really born on January 26th, but they all still celebrated her birthday on May 24th. They’ve done it for years and Cass didn’t want to change it. She really loved May 24th, it was the day she met Stephanie and every year on that day her family was there celebrating it with her. 

“All right Cass,” Duke said, “what’re we doing for your birthday?”

 

“Spending the day with me,” Stephanie said, slinging her arm around Cass’s shoulders. Cass smiled as she sipped her tea.  

 

“Come on Steph,” Dick said entering the room with a tired and grumbly Damian sitting on his shoulders. Stephanie was really curious as to the story behind that. “You can’t keep hogging our sister.”

 

“Well your sister is my girlfriend so I can hog her as much as I want, right babe?”

 

Cass glanced around the table at each of her brothers, each of them silently begging her to say no. Then Cass smirked and nodded. The boys groaned and Steph kissed her cheek. 

 

Cass later agreed that she would spend half of her birthday with her family, but intended to spend the first half with Stephanie. 

 

They didn’t really do anything interesting the first half of the day, they were just in each others company. They were in Stephanie’s apartment seated on the couch. They ate store bought cake while watching terrible movies and Cassandra loved it. With the lives they lead, it was hard to find moments like these, but when they could, they took them. 

 

“I swear to God, this person is a robot.” Stephanie said, pointing her fork to the said robot. “I mean, they didn’t blink at all in the last scene which was at least five minutes long.”

 

“Maybe they blinked when you blinked,” Cass replied. 

 

Stephanie stared at the TV with her eyes wide and not blinking and Cass couldn’t help but giggle. Stephanie looked at her with a fake glare and Cass started laughing more. “I hate you,” Stephanie said but was trying to hold back her giggles until she couldn’t. 

 

Once the laughter died down Stephanie looked back at the TV. “But seriously, that guy did not blink at all.”

 

Cass rested her head on Stephanie’s shoulder. “He did, but very quickly.”

 

“Why? What is up with this guy, why doesn’t he blink like a normal person?”

 

“Normal people blink very quickly too.”

 

“Yeah but not so quickly that I can never notice it. Or maybe it’s just the way his eyes look. I mean he looks like he hasn’t slept in three days and is trying to look alert in class.”

 

“Maybe, he does seem very tired.”

 

“Hmm.” They fell into silence and watched another thirty minutes of the movie until Stephanie jumped up from the couch. “I almost forgot something, I’ll be right back.”

 

Stephanie ran off into her room before running back in front of the couch. Though she couldn’t stop her momentum so she fell on her face. 

 

“Ow,” she said before getting up and sitting beside Cass on the couch. 

 

Stephanie handed Cassandra a black box. Cass took it and opened it. She found a light pink music box and when she opened she found a miniature Spoiler and a miniature Orphan holding hands with the music from the ballet they went to on their first date playing. 

 

“Do you like it?” Stephanie asked, looking shyly at her girlfriend. 

 

Cass smiled, “I love it.” She looked down at it. “How?”

 

“I made it, with a little help from Alfred. It took about a week to make.”

 

Cass placed the music box on the coffee table before she surged forward, fell on Stephanie and kissed her.

 

When they broke apart, Stephanie asked “What was that for? Not that I don’t appreciate it.”

 

Cass rested her forehead on Stephanie’s. “That was a thank you.”

 

Stephanie blushed. “Oh, um, thanks.” Steph glanced at the clock. “We should get going, it’s time to see the whole family.”

 

“They can wait,” Cass said before kissing Stephanie again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a bit OOC but idk mate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://casscainistheloveofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
